1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a haptic panel apparatus that is arranged to sense an input made by a user when the user lightly presses on a touch panel with a finger tip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a touch panel is set on the surface of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. Such a touch panel has a very short stroke and provides no sense of clicking in response to an input made so that it is difficult for the operator of the apparatus to recognize that an input has been properly made. As one way of indicating to the user that an input has been received, a technique is known in which the LCD panel is arranged to change color when an input is recognized by the touch panel.
In such an arrangement, the LCD panel is driven to change color in response to an input made through the touch panel by the operator. In other words, the touch panel itself is not arranged to indicate to the operator that an input has been made. Also, in such an arrangement, a visually-impaired person may not be able to recognize that an input has been made.